islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brallia
Brallia is a medium-sized continent in The Isle which is of considerable relevance to the story of the Divine Conflict Arche, as it is where much of it takes place. Political Features: A total of seven countries of various backgrounds stake claims in Brallia. Yallein Yallein makes up the bulk of Brallia, stretching from its East to West coast with Eleskiir to its North and Vaudenguard to its South, it is the largest country on the continent. It is a rather well known and highly respected country, known for its strong and resourceful military and outgoing foreign policies. Major Settlements: * Skyliss * Drayddfall * Archeville * Witchport * Odohk * Stoneton * Grimfield * Rostra Eleskiir Eleskiir covers most of the Northern Highlands of Brallia and is the second largest country there. It is one of many colonies of the Universal superpower Benchryarch. Compared to its large size, Eleskiir has a rather small population, and very few settlements. Major Settlements: * Druiidae * Frostport * Fort Gryphon * Miriumn Vaudenguard Vaudenguard is a solitary Dwarven country covering the Smith Islands South of the Brallian mainland. Major Settlements: * Ashborough * Villhaven * Krack * Murvan * Manhastan * Likorest * Korokes * Zoracka * Aienbar Degge Degge is not so much a country as it is a territory. The people of the Wiidrick race make their homes there, and never leave the swamp. They will mercilessly slaughter anyone stupid enough to enter their territory, and thus the swamp is usually left untouched by other countries. Major Settlements: * Kraoak * Eidreah Goblinland Goblinland is a series of large intertwined forests creating a massive shaded area located within Yallein. Goblins and other Faeries claimed this land as their own, with the smarter races among them calling it a Faery country. After an extended political struggle, Yallein allowed the Faeries to have Goblinland under the condition that they never made an attempt to expand their country's claims. Major Settlements: * Mennerz Mansion * Mahl'map * Alla'map * Kemap'map Pyraelus Pyraelus is a volcano located in the Birwick Mountains in the Northwest of the Brallian Highlands. A race of people called the Fyrfolk make their home inside the volcano, and since they are the most intelligent race in the area, they are assumed to be its political owners. Major Settlements: * Pyraelus Aetheria Aetheria is a solitary city-state populated by the Aetherians, an extremely intelligent race which utilizes futuristic technology powered by Mana. They rarely interact with other countries, and only trade with the people of the desert town of Odohk. Major Settlements: * Aetheria South Birwick Mountains The Southern half of the Birwick Mountains have no political owner. Due to the presence of Giants, Cyclopes, and Minotaurs in the area, no countries have attempted to take the land. Geological Features: The following is a list of geographic areas and landmarks, from farthest North to farthest South, West to East. Regions/Landmarks: Birwick Mountains - 1 The Birwick Mountains are located in the Northwestern-most corner of Brallia. They are home to many dangerous races, including Giants, Cyclopes, and Minotaurs. Highlands - 2 The Highlands make up the snowy Northern region of Brallia. Most of their area is owned by the country of Eleskiir. Feith Taiga - 3 The Feith Taiga is a large, snowy forest of coniferous tirich trees. It surrounds the artificial beach upon which Frostport is built. Pyraelus - 4 Pyraelus is a volcano located within the Birwick Mountains. The Fyrfolk make their home within the volcano, secluded away from the other races that dwell in the mountains. Valley of Red Snow - 5 The Valley of Red Snow runs through the Birwick Mountains. Also known as the Birwick Valley, its took on its second, more popular name following the terrible Battle of Red Snow which took place there during the Dark War. Birwickon Taiga - 6 The Birwickon Taiga stretches across all of Southeastern Eleskiir. It is a large snowy biome made up mostly of coniferous tirich trees, as well as kazahk oak. Jutting Edge - 7 The Jutting Edge is a physical barrier between Yallein and Eleskiir, where the land on Eleskiir's side suddenly juts upward several feet, thus making the area North of it literal Highlands. Frostback - 8 Frostback is a transitional area between the plains and forests of Yallein and the Highlands. The land here is almost always frosted over and the weather cloudy, but it rarely ever snows. The life here is rather sparse and mysterious. South Birwickon - 9 The Southernmost parts of the Birwickon Taiga are located within Yallein and are considerably warmer, with more kazahk oaks and less tirich trees. Aetherian Mountains - 10 The small country of Aetheria is surrounded by tall, jagged mountains of dark grey stone which isolate it from the rest of the continent. These are called the Aetherian Mountains. Many dangerous monsters make these peaks their homes. Mechanical Jungle - 11 The city of Aetheria is located within a dense jungle, called the Mechanical Jungle. This jungle feels many times larger than it actually is, and is dotted with various old crash sites, destroyed pieces of technology, and abandoned labs and hideouts. The creatures inhabiting the jungle have made use of the abundance of metal and structures. Angel Mountains - 12 The snow-capped Angel Mountains are some of the few peaks in The Isle that could be considered peaceful. The wildlife living there isn't hostile to people, and thus the mountains are a popular destination for hiking and sightseeing. Odohk Desert - 13 The desert of Odohk is famous for being a terrible place to live, and more-so for the crazy population of people who live there anyways. The desolate desert has very few oases, plants, and small animals, but many large predators, most of whom live primarily underground. The terrible living conditions make it a place that most attempt to avoid at all costs. Crystal Caverns - 13-1 Deep underground beneath the desert of Odohk are expansive caverns made of crystal, inhabited by mysterious creatures. Angel Lake - 14 The Angel Lake is unique in that it is located up in the Angel Mountains rather than in a more flat area. The Angel River that it feeds into provides water for most of Yallein's major settlements. Skyliss Valley - 15 The large, cool valley nestled between the Angel Mountains is called the Skyliss Valley, named after the capital city of Yallein which was settled there. Coastal Plain - 16 The Western Coastal Plain of Brallia is made up of expansive, cool plains dotted with small settlements. War's Shore - 17 The Eastern coast of Yallein is called War's Shore after its rich history of battles and conflict. Its beaches are littered with the remnants of battles long past. Drayerd Plains - 18 Named after the drayerd, a large mammal ranched in the area, the Drayerd Plains are filled with rich soil and lush grasses, ideal for agriculture and ranching. Mt Rest - 19 Mt Rest, located between Archeville and Goblinland, is a large plateau. No life exists atop it. Fro'mei'map - 20 Fro'mei'map is the name given to the series of connected forests that make up Goblinland. Its name is a combination of the Kol'enil words for 'forest' and 'home'. Degge Swamp - 21 The Degge Swamp makes up a large part of Southeastern Brallia. Its murky waters are home to many dangerous ambush predators, as well as the feared Wiidrick people, and thus entry is not recommended. Stone Hills - 22 The Stone Hills located just outside of Stoneton are just that: stone hills. Within them, the massive Golem's Quarry is located, as well as access to magma-filled caves deep underground. Collien Forest - 23 The Collien Forest borders the Degge Swamp and is made up mostly of fortclud, oak, and maple trees. It is rumored to house Shapeshifters. Degge Coastbrush - 24 The coastbrush region of the Degge Swamp marks the area where the swampy land and the Ember Ocean meet. It is a place of fierce competition between swamp and ocean predators, and filled with surprisingly fertile soil which the indigenous Wiidrick people take advantage of. Wyrm Hill - 25 Limbless, snakelike Draconians called Wyrms make their homes in Wyrm Hill. They rarely show themselves above ground, but the fear of being ambushed and swallowed keeps people away anyways. Biur Forest - 26 The Biur Forest is located in the valley between Wyrm Hill and the Northern Grim Mountains, and is made up mostly of fortclud and oak trees. Sisimos Island - 27 Sisimos Island is a small island located off the East coast of Brallia's Degge Swamp, where the swampland rises up out of the ocean. The island is home to unique variations of Degge's animal and plant species. North Arkennon - 28 The North Arkennon forest is home to mainly oak and ash trees. Ghost Cliffs - 29 The Ghost Cliffs are a series of steep cliffs overlooking the Southwestern corner of Brallia. To prevent children from venturing into them, parents tell myths of the spirits of an ancient Orcish warlord and his army that stalk the region. Grim Mountains - 30 The Grim Mountains are twin mountain ranges surrounding the Grim Valley and the town of Grimfield. Triad Forest - 31 The Triad Forest borders the Degge Swamp and is home to alder and ash trees, along with some fortcluds. Mt Grim - 32 Mt Grim is the tallest mountain on the continent of Brallia, located in the Grim Mountains. Grim Valley - 33 The Grim Valley located between the Grim Mountain ranges is a large valley of fertile soil within which the town of Grimfield was built. Arkennon Woods - 34 The Arkennon Woods are located in Southern Brallia and are comprised mostly of ash and oak trees. South Forest - 35 The South Forest is found just South of the Southern Grim Mountains and is made up almost entirely of fortcluds. Vauden Strait - 36 The Vauden Strait is the body of water the divides the Smith Islands from Brallia's mainland. Vaudeiren Island - 37 The largest of the Smith Islands and the most developed, the island is made up of the rugged Smith Mountains in the north and smooth hills and valleys in the south. Smith Mountains - 38 A large, rugged mountain range spanning across Vaudenguard, specifically Vaudeiren, Granbaer, Krackaar and Irish. Lastros Island - 39 The smallest of the Smith Islands, made up of beaches and lowlands. Tarthen Island - 40 The second smallest of the Smith Islands. Irish Island - 41 The fourth largest of the Smith Islands. Krackaar Island - 42 The third largest of the Smith Islands.Made up of the Smith Mountains in the North and marshy lowlands. Granbaer Island - 43 The second largest of the Smith Islands, made up of rocky plains and low hills. Rivers/Lakes: Gary River - 1 The Gary River runs South from the Northern shore of Eleskiir, starting next to Frostport and running through the country and into Yallein and Aetheria. It provides water to Fjien, Kraladd, and Druiidae, and is connected to the Aetherian River and Old Border. Molkier's Firth - 2 Molkier's Firth runs from central Eleskiir to its Western shore. It provides water to Molkier. Aetherian River - 3 The Aetherian River is an extension of the Gary River which runs out of Eleskiir and into Yallein and Aetheria. It provides water to Aetheria. Gary Lake - 4 The Gary Lake is a small lake which can be found North of the Angel Mountains along the Gary River. Peras Creek - 5 The Peras Creek is a creek which runs along the West border of Yallein. It provides water to Peras. Old Border - 6 Old Border is a river which is an extension of the Gary River and runs along the border of the Angel Mountains as well as the Odohk Desert. Angel Lake - 7 The Angel Lake is a large and unique body of water located up in the Angel Mountains. The Angle River it feeds into is the primary water source for much of Yallein and connects to most other rivers in the country. Angel River - 8 The Angel River runs South and then East from the Angel Lake and is the primary water source for much of Yallein. It is also connected to most other rivers in the country. River Sands - 9 The River Sands is a unique river which runs South along Yallein's Western border. It is unknown why the river formed in this way. It provides water to Arkenn and Grimfield. Faery Streams - 10 The Faery Streams are a group of several streams which run through Goblinland and converge before entering into Yallein. They provide water to Collinstown. Talon Mouth - 11 Talon Mouth is the mouth of the small Ilsen Creek which runs off of the Angel River into Degge. It empties into the Coastbrush region of the swamp, where the water is deeper and the swamp and ocean merge. Sai Hadei - 12 The Sai Hadei is a river which flows south along the border of Degge and Yallein and empties into the Degge Falls. Degge Falls - 13 Degge Falls is a small waterfall located on Yallein's Southern shore which empties the water of Sai Hadei into the Vauden Strait. History: Founding of Vachen: Brallia was first settled in the year 1275 when the town of Skyliss was formed by several human families. Skyliss quickly grew and became a trading outpost as other small villages appeared around it. In the year 1293, one of these villages, Drayddfall, became a full town. The two towns prospered until Archeville was formed in 1331 and Witchport in 1335. In 1336, the country of Vachen (which would eventually become Yallein) was officially formed under its first King, Daemus Vachen. The Vauden-Vachen War: Vachen expanded extraordinarily quickly, with Stoneton being settled in 1352. Meanwhile, however, a second country had began to develop on Brallia. Vaudenguard, a country of Dwarves, had settled in the South, creating the town of Grimfield as its developing capital. The second King of Vachen, Raymond Vachen, who took power after his father died of illness, was eager to show off the strength of his country to the world and was determined to continue to expand. He declared war on Vaudenguard in 1354, claiming that his army would take the Dwarven capital within two months.The war lasted for three and a half months, with the Dwarves eventually being completely overpowered and forced to surrender. The people of Grimfield abandoned the town and fled South, where they would live in exile for several years. Retribution: In the year 1362, the Dwarves returned from their exile, forming Fort Triad as their base of operations. With their army, they launched an invasion on Grimfield, and managed to take it back from Vachen. A fierce struggle for the town ensued, with Vachen taking it back three months later, only for the Dwarves to return in 1363 and take the town again. The Vachien army retook Grimfield in 1365 and pushed the Dwarves back to Fort Triad, however they did not have the strength to defeat the Dwarven army. The Dwarven King, Tharjel the Brave, threatened to take both Grimfield and Stoneton on the first day of 1366 if Yallein did not bring him an offer first. Fearing Tharjel had the strength to go through with his threat, Raymond decided to propose a deal with the Dwarves. This deal stated that Vachen would retain ownership of Grimfield, but that Vachen would provide workers, materials, and Gold for the construction of a new Dwarven capital on the islands to the South. Tharjel accepted this deal, and thus the conflict between the nations finally came to an end. Ashborough: With the treaty signed, the Dwarves gave up on taking Grimfield and awaited their supplies from Vachen. The materials and workers were swiftly transported to the largest of the Smith Islands via raft, and the construction of a new Dwarven capital began. The new capital, called Ashborough, was built inside of a mountain. It was designed by Tharjel himself to where it would be completely immune to any attack, impenetrable by enemies. History from that point on would argue he succeeded. Mongrels Invade: Vachen enjoyed a long era of peace until the year 1418. A group calling themselves the Mongrels, who had quickly conquered several other continents --including Ahlmik and Arkhania-- had set their sights on Vachen as their next target to conquer on their path to become a Universal superpower. They arrived at Witchport and attacked without warning. Luckily, the forces at Witchport were able to hold off the Mongrel invasion and forced them to retreat. The Vachen-Mongrel war would last from 1418-1436, when the Mongrels finally gave up on invading Vachen for the time being. Instead, they decided to invade Vaudenguard and take its capital. A Mongrel army arrived with the intent to devastate the Dwarves, however the Mongrel forces were utterly demolished by the Dwarven defenses. In 1438, the Mongrels finally gave up on conquering Brallia and instead decided to settle for claiming their own land. They sailed North and settled in the Highlands, forming the town of Ricksen as their base of operations for the area. The Benchryan Empire Arrives: The Mongrels were not the only growing superpower. The Benchryan Empire, a massive collection of predominantly Elven countries all owned by a massive city state called Benchryarch, was quickly overtaking the Mongrels. After invading both Ahlmik and Arkhania and demolishing the Mongrel forces with their superior Elven tech as well as assistance from rioting citizens, the Benchryan army arrived at the shore of the Brallian Highlands to attack the Mongrels in 1440. The town of Ricksen managed to hold out for two weeks, but the Mongrels were eventually all wiped out by the Benchryans. They took Ricksen as their own town and created a new country, called Eleskiir, and renamed Ricksen to Druiidae. Mongrels Return: What remained of the Mongrel empire united to form an invading force to retake the Brallian Highlands. They arrived in 1463, and with the Benchryan fleet back at its home country, it didn't seem as though Eleskiir stood a chance against the Mongrels. However, reinforcements from Vachen arrived unexpectedly, and the combined force repelled the Mongrel invasion. For its help, Vachen received the respect and support of Benchryarch. For several hundred years, no other power dared to invade Brallia. Aetheria Appears: In the year 2253, Cyllaeus II created the Caidrin, Aetherian, and Gorrik races. The Aetherians were created in many groups across the world, however once their intelligence and technology was discovered, most of these groups perished. The Aetherians in Brallia are believed to be the only remaining in the world. The Aetherians in Brallia came to be in a strange secluded jungle surrounded by mountains, which hid them from other nations and allowed them to grow and prosper. Their presence wouldn't be discovered by most other nations for centuries. Finn the Explorer: Finn the Explorer was from a rare type of Elven race called the Drekken. They spoke their own language instead of Eldritch, and discarded the traditional Elven ways. In 2578, Finn discovered the (then unnamed) Mechanical Jungle while he was exploring. After delving deeper, he eventually came across the city of Aetheria. He was the first person from the outside world that the Aetherians had ever seen, and they eagerly welcomed him, and soon after, a multitude of Drekken families. The Drekkens and Aetherians grew to have a very close bond, coming to speak the same language and sharing their technologies. Odohk: With the support of Aetheria, the Drekken people built their own city in the nearby desert, which would both come to be called Odohk. Odohk was a massive city, with cube buildings placed on top of each other in a massive layered city tower. The first layer of the city was completed in 2583, and it continued to grow until 2635, by which time it was a total of 16 city layers tall. Soon after the completion of the first layer it became a city state, and a center of trade among the nations-- however, by agreement with Aetheria, none of the advanced tech shared by the two cities was sold to those of other nations. Only those who purchased a home in Odohk were allowed to use its technology, causing many thousands of people to move to the desert city. Forgal the Vile: Forgal the Vile was a sorcerer and philosopher born in 2620. He expressed great admiration of the country of Odohk- especially its technology, which he referred to as "a perfect culmination of Mortal curiosity and the greatest gift of the Gods." He wanted some of the Odohkan technology for himself, and he was angered beyond belief when they refused to give it to him. His own writing states that he ventured to the Darklands --"The soil forsake by God"-- and captured a creature that he called an Evoloid. Upon returning to Brallia in 2700, he released the creature within the city. The Evoloid was a large parasite, that survived by taking control of and mutating a host's body, while also spreading a virus that turned other creatures into mindless slaves to it. The Evoloid population would remain stale for many centuries, causing very minimal damage. Forgal would not live to see his revenge come to full fruition. Eleskiir Expands: Throughout the late 2600's and early 2700's, Eleskiir began to expand West. The city of Frostport was established in 2711. The Wiidrick Emerge: In the year 2825, an expedition led by the Vachen adventurer James Reel made its way into the Degge Swamp with the goal of exploration and settlement. However, the group came into contact with a tribe of fierce people calling themselves Wiidricks. They did not speak Common, but their message was clear: stay out of our swamp. Since then, Degge has been regarded as the territory of the Wiidrick people. Worldwide Golden Age: Through the 2900's-3400's is regarded as a sort of worldwide golden age. There were very few wars, and almost all countries were growing and flourishing. The countries of Brallia were no exception. Many new villages and towns were established, including Shier, Collinstown, Peras, and Voullbard in Vachen, Osris, Fjien, Fort Gryphon / Miriumn and Molkier in Eleskiir, and Krack and Villhaven in Vaudenguard. The Yalleins Take Power: In the year 3569, all possible heirs of the Vachen family were dead. King Ferdinand's wife and unborn child had been murdered by a political opponent, and he himself died in the process of avenging them. So, a tournament was held to decide the new King. The chosen winner was Wyet Yallein. Thus, the country of Vachen was renamed after its new leader. False Armageddon: There exists a disease called Wyvernsmouth which is produced as a bi-product of Wyverns' fire breath. Wyverns themselves are immune to this disease, and it is usually burned up moments after it is created, however it is possible under the right circumstances for a person to get sick with Wyvernsmouth. Its symptoms include manic depression, mood swings, erratic movements, tics, puking, congestion,indigestion, and if the subject is sick for too long, complete insanity. There was a breakout of Wyvernsmouth in an unremarkable country called Pholl in the late 4500's. The disease quickly spread throughout the country and into others, moving across continents by the 4600's. Soon, the entire world was living in fear and panic. Many people thought that this was the end of the world, or as they were calling it, Armageddon. Much of the progress of the previous Worldwide Golden Age was reversed: in Brallia, the towns of Shier, Collinstown, Voullbard, Peras, Osris, Fjien, and Molkier fell into utter chaos. Luckily, the much older towns and cities managed to stand strong through the false Armageddon, which ended in the 5000's. The Goblinland Dispute: Most species of Faery were immune to Wyvernsmouth, thus giving them an advantage. In the 4630's they rose up, forming a semi-working society with the most intelligent types of Faeries, the Kobolds, as their leaders. They claimed the forests West of Archeville as their home, calling it Fro'mei'map. Most people were against the Faery uprising, especially since there had been active construction of a settlement within the forest at the time, however Yallein did not have the strength to combat the Faeries due to the current plague, and so, the Faeries were allowed to have Fro'mei'map under the condition that they never made an attempt to expand. Fall of Odohk: As Wyvernsmouth was still spreading, Odohk cut itself off from the rest of the world, keeping it safe from the plague. However, unknown circumstances within the solitary Odohk finally created the ideal condition for the Evoloids planted by Forgal centuries ago to spread. They had remained in Odohk until now as a small population killing very few. However, now, they multiplied extremely quickly, creating many mutants and zombies. Odohk's population dropped immensely each day, until it was forced to request help. A group of many nations, including Yallein, Eleskiir, Vaudenguard, Ahlmik, Rallseiha, and Arkhania worked together to assist Odohk as well as they could. Around seven thousand Odohkan citizens were successfully evacuated. Then, top Mages from all of the assisting nations worked together to cast a massively powerful spell and destroy the city, ensuring that all of the Evoloids, mutants, and zombies had been killed. What remained of the once grand city became a part of Yallein. Very few people dared to return to their previous home. The Dark War The Dark War was a massive conflict, started when Prince Aidriannus Yallein left his family and established a terrorist organization known as The Shadows. The Shadows declared war against Yallein on Auchust 29th, officially beginning the Dark War. Most battles throughout the war consisted of massive raids of Undead on Yallein's major cities. Before long, numerous other countries --these being Eleskiir, Vaudenguard, Gorrik, Rallseiha, Vhie, North Kryptol, South Kryptol, Chonquest and Alm-- became involved in the war with the founding of the immensely powerful Miracle Alliance. The war would last from 5623 until 5630, where it ended as the leaders of both sides were killed in the Battle of Drayddfall. This is not a conclusive list of all historical events that occurred in Brallia. These are just some of the most important. Gallery Bralliageomap.png Bralliapolitical.png Category:Continent Category:Places